


Незнакомец за дверью

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Незнакомец за дверью

— Здравствуйте, это 911, служба спасения и помощи в экстренных ситуациях. Расскажите, что у вас произошло.

— Я не знаю, не знаю. Я… Не…

*всхлип*

— Успокойтесь. Дышите. Медленно и глубоко. Ок?

— Я…

— Слушайте меня и дышите вместе со мной. Вдох — выдох. Вдох — выдох. Вдох — выдох. Теперь успокоились? Можете говорить?

— Да.

— Тогда расскажите, что у вас случилось. 

— Там человек.

— Там — это где?

— За дверью.

— Это дверь дома или квартиры? Где вы сейчас находитесь?

— Это квартира. 

— Вы можете продиктовать мне адрес? Мы отправим дежурного офицера разобраться с ситуацией.

— Да, улица Садовая, 8, квартира 155.

— Отлично, к вам уже выехали. Теперь убедитесь, что дверь надежно закрыта. На замки, цепочки и дополнительные средства.

— Да. Она закрыта. 

— Вы одна дома?

— Да, пока одна. 

— Пока? Есть кто-то, кто может прийти и посидеть с вами? 

— Нет. Я просто надеюсь, что этот человек не сможет проникнуть ко мне.

*истеричный смешок*

— Не переживайте. Помощь уже в пути. Пока не приедет офицер, я буду с вами. Расскажите, что сейчас у вас происходит? 

— Он стоит за дверью, прямо напротив двери и улыбается. 

 

— Опишите мне его, пожалуйста.

— Он… Он высокий, бледный, одет в странную черную одежду. На голове у него огромная шляпа, которая скрывает лицо. Или отсутствие лица. Я могу видеть только его улыбку. Он улыбается. Он сильно улыбается. Он оооочень сильно улыбается.

*истерический всхлип* 

— Хорошо. Что еще можете сказать? У этого человека есть оружие?

— Нет. 

— Он звонил вам в дверь? Просил впустить его? 

— Нет, он просто стоит. Стоит и смотрит. 

— Хорошо. Офицер уже выехал к вам. Продолжайте наблюдать за незнакомцем и говорите со мной. Что происходит сейчас?

— Он… Он начинает облизывать стены. У него очень длинный язык фиолетового цвета, Мне кажется, на этом языке есть присоски, которыми он цепляется к стенам.

— Он что-нибудь говорит? 

— Нет. А теперь… О ужас, нет! Нет.

— Что там происходит? Расскажите мне, возможно, я смогу вам помочь.

— Он… Он облизывает дверь! Вот так же, с присосками. Я даже слышу это странное причмокивание. 

— Отойдите немного от двери. Возможно, он просто слышит или чувствует вас. Поэтому так и поступает. 

— Что? Что он делает? О нет!

— Что там теперь происходит?

— Он съел лампочку! 

*нервный всхлип*

— Вы уверены в этом? 

— Дда. Да! Он протянул руку, которая оказалась длинной-длинной, выкрутил лампочку и сжевал ее! 

*сухое рыдание*

— Но если лампочки нет, то вы не можете теперь его видеть?

— С соседних этажей падает немного света. О Боже!

— Помощь уже в пути. Постарайтесь сохранить хладнокровие. Что теперь происходит? 

— Он ест дверь! Я слышу, как он грызет ее!

— Возможно, он ее просто выламывает?

— Нет, нет! Он грызет ее, я слышу, как стучат его зубы!

*рыдание*

— Скажите, вы можете подвинуть к двери что-то высокое и тяжелое, чтобы создать дополнительное препятствие?

— Боюсь, нет. Здесь очень узкий коридор.

— Хорошо. Вы можете укрыться где-то в квартире? Спрятаться?

— В шкаф? Под кровать?

— Лучше всего, если это будет что-то с крепкой дверью. 

— Хорошо. Я спрячусь в ванной! 

— Возьмите какое-нибудь оружие. Нож, например. Или топор. Или что-то тяжелое. И фонарь или другой запасной источник света. 

— Но я… Зачем мне нож? Я не смогу! 

— Сможете, в критической ситуации у людей открывается второе дыхание. А еще это может сделать нападающего менее уверенным в себе.

— Да… Хорошо. Но мне страшно. Боже, как мне страшно!..

— Помощь уже едет. Я разговаривала с офицером, он уже в паре кварталов от вас. И я с вами. Я не оставлю вас, пока все не закончится. 

— С… спасибо.

*сухой всхлип*

— Расскажите, где вы сейчас? 

— Я заперлась в ванной. Фонарь и нож лежат рядом со мной. 

— В квартире вы пока одни?

— Пока да… Хотя уже нет! Я слышу, как трещит дверь. Он… Наверное, этот псих попал в квартиру. О, нет!

— Не паникуйте. Ему нужно будет время, чтобы найти вас.

— О нет, нет, он уже под дверью. Боже, как от него воняет! Как… как от мяса, которое несколько дней пролежало на солнце. Я слышу эту вонь даже через плотную дверь!

— Постарайтесь говорить со мной тише. А ему скажите, что вы вызвали полицию, что скоро тут будет помощь. 

— Уходи! Полиция уже рядом! — громко.

— Он… он хохочет. Господи, какой мерзкий, противный смех!

— Все будет хорошо. Я только что связалась с офицером, он…

— О Боже! Он… Он пытается просунуть под дверь пальцы. Они длинные, черные, с обломанными ногтями. Ааа…

— Что теперь происходит?

— Он убрал пальцы и засунул язык. Он толстый, фиолетовый и очень длинный! На, на, на! Ааааа…

— Что?!

— Я ударила его ножом по языку, из языка потекла черная вязкая жидкость. Там, где она капнула, дымится пол, по нему пошли дырки! 

— Главное — не паникуйте. Чем дольше вы останетесь спокойны, тем больше у вас шансов. 

— О Господи, он выключил свет.

— Включите фонарь 

— Он ест дверь! О боже! Он уже здесь, он влез в ванную. Что мне делать? Нет, нет, нет! Не трогай меня! Не смей! Нет! Неееет! Полиция уже близко, тебя посадят. Ааааа…. Аааа...

*Крик. Хруст, чавканье. Крик обрывается*

— Алло! Алло! Вы слышите меня?

— Даааа, я слышу тебя, я чую тебя, я уже иду за тобой!..

*Звонок прерывается*


End file.
